


What He Needed To Hear

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Merlin could always just seem to tell what Arthur needed to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needed To Hear

* * *

 

 

*

  
Merlin could always somehow just seem to tell  _exactly_  what Arthur needed to hear. Could tell when he needed to hear that he had done a good job, that he had done everything that he could, that he had done the  _right_  thing both for the sake of his people and himself, that he was a good king, that his father would be proud of him, that his  _people_  were proud of him, that  _Merlin_ was proud of him...

  
Somehow, Merlin could always just seem to tell exactly what Arthur needed to hear.

  
He could always just... _tell._

  
And really, truly, the fact that Merlin could look into Arthur's eyes after a particularly hard day—could almost seem to be looking into his very  _soul_ —and could see everything that he had been trying to hide from his people and every one around him, the fact that Merlin could see everything he was trying to hide and let his own gaze fall softly upon Arthur in response, reassuring and careful and soft as he said  ** _I love you_**  for the first time in so many words  _just_  when Arthur feared he needed to hear them most...

  
It meant more than Arthur could ever convey with the easy—if  _desperate—_ way he drew Merlin to himself, kissing him with all the finality in the world, sure that, for once,  _he_  was the one saying  _exactly_  what  _Merlin_  needed to hear.

  
*

 

* * *

 


End file.
